masterstorytellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Standard Article Format
The following format is to be used for all character pages. ---- |home= Anytown, USA |occupation= What job they have at what organization/company |films= Movies they appear in |shows= TV shows they appear in |books= Books/published stories they appear in |games= Video games |rides= Amusement park rides they appear in |actor= The actor that portrays them |actress = The actress that portrays them |voice= The actor that voices the character, whether an actor or actress }} Infobox: See the Character template for information on what fields are available for information about the character. For characters with large families, only list their parents and children. For all other relatives, add the template after the last parent or child to provide a link to the Family section where additional relatives and details about the relationships can be added. For characters that appear in many kinds of stories, add the template to the bottom of the types of stories. In this example, it was added to the "rides" field. Opening quote: If a quote will be displayed, it should be one quote that best summarizes the character or their situation. All other quotes should be placed in the "Memorable Quotes" section. Opening description: Brief information about the character, what movie/TV show/book/etc. they appear in, and which actor(s)/actress(es) portrayed them. Do not use phrases like "is the main villain of", "serves as the secondary antagonist" or "is the X, later Y protagonist" as these concepts are already covered this wiki's purpose. Instead, use descriptions that summarize their role without trying to label them. Example: :: Rodney McKay is a brilliant astrophysicist and an expert on Stargate technology, working with Stargate Command first as a consultant, then as a member of the Atlantis expedition sent to the Pegasus galaxy to study the city and technology of the Ancients. He appears in the TV series Stargate: SG-1 and its spin-offs, Stargate: Atlantis and Stargate: Universe. He is portrayed by David Hewlett. Role in the Story Information about what the character does in the story goes here without labels like protagonist, antagonist, hero or villain. Describe what they do, not label them. Any goals specifically identified in the story should be described here. Take care not to include things they happen to do as the story progresses. For example, pushing aside a guard that gets in their way while chasing another person is not a goal. Personality and Behavior Aspects of their personality and behavior are listed here. Avoid creating factoid lists (typically a series of one-word descriptions strung one after the other, such as "arrogant, haughty, belligerent"). Describe the personality and behavior in full sentences. For any likes or dislikes the character may have, they must be things specifically pointed out in the story. Common, ordinary things they may happen to do should not be inflated to become something they like or dislike. Skills and Capabilities Tasks the character is skilled at and other capabilities are listed here. Avoid including things that may not be a skill or capability. Example: picking up a gun one time (with or without firing it) would not make someone a "gunman". Physical Appearance Information about what the character physically looks like that isn't covered by a picture in the Infobox is included here. Relationships This section has sub-sections for Family, Associates and Opponents. These help consolidate information that tends to make the Infobox bloated and over-long. Associates includes people they work with and subordinates. Opponents include enemies and other people that presented an obstacle to them in the story. Memorable Quotes If the character says things that can be considered memorable or are repeated enough to be a catchphrase, include them here. Do not include common, ordinary sayings. If the character only has a few lines but none of them are memorable, do not select one just to fill this area out. Remove it from the page. Behind the Scenes Details about the character's development, design, selection of the actor(s)/actress(es)/voice actor(s) and changes made during product go here. Do not include any inspirations for the character unless there is documentation that the people involved in making the character clearly stated that another character inspired this one. This is to avoid cases of "similar to" characters being used as proof the character was based on another. Story Appearances Add the books, movies, TV shows, video games, etc. the character appears in here. For characters that have a large number of appearances, it may be better to summarize them: * (Character) appears in all episodes of Cheers except X, Y and Z. * (Character) appears in seasons 1, 2 and 4, with recurring appearances in seasons 3 and 5. Appearances in other media When the character appears in stories that are not a direct part of the franchise they are in, such as parodies or homages, include them here. Trivia Other information relevant to the character can be included here. External links Links to other wikis or websites with information about the character go here. For Wikipedia and other wikis hosted by Fandom, use an inter-wiki link whenever possible. References Whenever possible, include references that cite the specific parts of the book/movie/TV episode/etc that support the information being entered so they can be listed here with the template. Categories Categories will not be a section on the page, but the rules for them are as follows: * No more than 12 categories are allowed. This is to prevent category bloat and category spamming that result in situations where there are dozens or over a hundred categories on the page, making having categories useless. * When a page is discovered to have gone over that limit, categories will be removed without notice and without selecting what categories to remove. Categories after the twelfth category will be deleted. * Categories must be supported by information on the main part of the page in full sentences. Categories not supported in this manner will be deleted. * Categories are to be entered in this order: :# Franchise with only "characters" after it — (Example: "Rise of the Guardians characters", not "Rise of the Guardians antagonists") :# Species :# Gender :# Occupation — (Keep this limited if they have more than one occupation) :# Media categories — ("Characters from books", "Characters from movies", etc.) * Do not include categories like "antagonists", "protagonists", "hero" or "villain" as they are covered by this wiki's subject. * The "Characters" category will be auto-included when the Characters Infobox shown above is used. * Do not include any TV Tropes-style categories. Examples: "Failure-intolerant" or "Characters with Dissonant Serenity‏‎". Each of these are a label that is better served by writing a description on the main part of the page using full sentences. * Do not include categories that are an attribute or behavior such as "Arrogant" or "Black-haired". Category:Help